This invention relates in general to crop spraying apparatus and, more particularly, to spray boom assemblies adapted for unique floating suspension upon a vehicle for stabilizing the boom despite shock impact developed by vehicular travel over irregular ground. Heretofore, numerous efforts have been undertaken in an attempt to mitigate the shocks transmitted to a vehicular mounted agricultural spray boom as sustained by travel of the vehicle over rough terrain during dispensation of the particular treatment liquid. It has long been recognized that spray booms are subjected to considerable jolting and like forces during transport by the propelling vehicle as a result of the irregularity of the ground being traversed; with such resulting in both damage to the spray boom structures as well as conducing to uneven distribution of the treatment liquid. Manifestly, the jolting caused by ruts and the like in the terrain being traversed is directly proportional to the speed at which the vehicle is moving so that means for alleviating the effect of such shocks is necessary unless the vehicles are caused to travel at uneconomical, exceedingly low rates of speed.
Among such prior efforts has been the utilization of shock absorber springs and the like between the wing sections of the boom structures and the midsection with the latter being fixed to the vehicle. Structures of this type are exemplified by the patents to Jackson, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,902,667 and 4,213,565. Also in this regard, attention may be directed to the Widmer et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,288,034. The Greenburg et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,395,503 reveals the attachment of the center or midsection of the boom assembly to the vehicle by a conventional heavy leaf spring built up from a number of flat springs of uniform rectangular cross section. The present invention provides a substantial improvement in the mounting of spray boom assemblies over the prior art.
Essentially, the present invention comprehends the suspension of a spray boom assembly from a fixed frame mounted upon the vehicle wherein the agents of suspension comprise generally S-shaped springs formed from flat strip stock. Such springs thus support the boom assembly in a floating manner; with the springs accepting the force of any impact transmitted thereto by the vehicle frame. The springs are thus adapted to vibrate, oscillate, twist, or otherwise responsively react to the applied force for contributing to the dissipation of the same and thereby protect the spray boom assembly. In view of the resiliency of the springs shock-dampening expedients uniquely positioned are provided for coaction therewith.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a spray boom assembly which may be carried upon any preselected transport vehicle such as a two wheel or four wheel drive truck of any predetermined design or upon a tractor or towed vehicle which assembly is suspended in its midsection by a plurality of flat springs.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a spray boom assembly structure of the type stated wherein a support frame is fixed to the vehicle and with a plurality of spring elements provided in the upper portion of such frame for interconnection with the upper portion of the boom assembly midsection for suspension of such structure.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a spray boom structure which is not directly secured to the vehicle frame and which is floatingly suspended in the midsection thereof and being adapted for rockable movement under receipt of unbalancing forces resulting from travel of the vehicle over irregular terrain.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a spray boom structure of the type stated which incorporates novel spring suspending components and coacting shock absorbers presented at a critical angle for cooperating with such springs.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a spray boom structure of the type stated having unique suspension means which is adaptable for utilization with a wide variety and selection of spray booms so that no alteration is requisite with respect to the construction of the boom frame components and plumbing carried thereby.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a spray boom structure of the type stated which is uniquely manufactured; which is readily securely mountable upon any preselected vehicle; which is reliable, being resistant to breakdown, as well as to assuring of effective protection against damage to the spray boom.